Seed carts have been used for many years for transporting bulk seed to the field. The prior art carts come in many sizes and shapes, and typically require a dedicated trailer for transportation to the field. Alternatively, some seed carts fit in the bed of a pickup truck. These transportation options limit the versatility of the cart.
The conventional seed cart includes an enlarged hopper with a lower discharge outlet or opening controlled by a moveable gate. A conveyor on the cart receives seed from the hopper outlet. The conveyor is normally mounted to or extended through the hopper. The conveyor may be pivotally mounted to the cart so that the conveyor outlet can be swung to a desired position for discharge of seed. The cart also may include weigh scales to weigh the amount of seed being discharged from the cart. Since the hopper and conveyor are interconnected, the scale weighs the hopper, the conveyor, and the seed. When a farmer is ready to dispense seed from the seed cart, the scale measures initial weight of the hopper, conveyor and seed. Initially, the seed is only in the hopper, and the conveyor is empty. The farmer can then select the quantity of seed to be dispensed, for example 100 lbs. When the scale senses that 100 lbs. of seed have been discharged from the conveyor, the gate on the hopper discharge automatically closes to shut off the flow of seed from the hopper to the conveyor inlet. However, the conveyor still has seed in the conveyor housing which continues to discharge as the conveyor runs after the gate is closed, thus discharging an excess of seed beyond the weight selected by the operator. Alternatively, the conveyor is shut off when the pre-selected amount of seed has been discharged, then the conveyor is re-positioned to empty the remaining seed back into the hopper. Thus, the prior art scale measures the weight of grain discharged from the conveyor, which leaves extra or residual grain in the conveyor after the selected weight of seed exits the conveyor.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved seed cart for transporting and discharging bulk seed.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a seed cart having first and second frames for the hopper and conveyor, respectively.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a seed cart having wheeled axles and hitch tongue which can be selectively attached or detached from the cart so that the cart is either stationary or mobile, as desired by the operator.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a seed cart having a center of gravity considerably lower than conventional seed carts.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved seed cart having a telescoping conveyor swing arm so that the conveyor can be rotated for use in filling the cart.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved seed cart with scales which weigh only the hopper and hopper contents, without weighing the conveyor and conveyor contents.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved seed cart wherein the hopper is mounted on a first frame, which in turn is supported on a second frame, with a plurality of load bars or cells disposed between the first and second frames so as to only weigh the first frame, the hopper, and the seed in the hopper.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved seed cart having a weigh scale which is accurate for dispensing a desired amount of seed from the cart.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved seed cart which is economical to manufacture, and durable and reliable in use.
These and other objectives become apparent from the following description of the invention.